


Uncle Enoch

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After their daughter is born, Fitz and Jemma are starting to feel that special kind of exhaustion that comes with having a new born. Luckily, they have Enoch to help lighten the load.
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Uncle Enoch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic! Holy heavens I cannot believe it! Anyway, I wanted to celebrate with some FS fluff. I also just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has ever read, kudosed, or commented on my fics. Your encouragement has kept me going and I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. Now, enjoy!

Two weeks after Alya was born, Fitz and Jemma were feeling the newborn exhaustion. Well, they had been feeling it from the beginning, but it had really started to make its mark. They wouldn’t trade it for the world, having Alya and being parents, but they could use a nap.

“Perhaps I could be of assistance,” Enoch said after overhearing the new parent’s conversation.

Jemma shook her head. “Oh no, Enoch. It’s quite alright. You’ve already helped us so much gathering supplies--”

“And with the delivery,” Fitz added, staring ahead for a brief second as he remembered that amazing very stressful day. 

"It would be of no trouble,” Enoch assured in his monotone way. 

Fitz and Jemma looked at one another. They could see the blue crescent of sleep deprivation under both blue and hazel eyes, the way they sort of had to lean on one another to keep steady. 

“A quick nap could do us some good,” Fitz said, rubbing his hands down his wife’s arms. He missed sleep. 

With a sigh and then a smile, Jemma agreed. “Just a quick nap,” she said, and the two of them went back to their room on Zephyr One. 

Meanwhile, Enoch pulled the lab crib a bit closer so as to be able to watch Alya while also continuing to work on designs Fitz had left him for the jump drive. It had only been about five minutes before the baby awoke from her snooze, her lips trembling slightly as a sign she was going to cry. 

“It is alright,” Enoch said, gently picking up the baby. “I am here to comfort you while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons sleep. You have kept them up many nights now, but as I do not need sleep in the same way I am able to tend to you while they get their needed hours rest.”

Alya put her fist in her mouth and snuggled in her blankets a bit more. Enoch had held her before, but under the eye of her parents. Now that it was just him looking after her, he wasn’t quite sure what he should do. Chronicoms did not have children and Enoch, as an anthropologist, had only observed human child care. However, as he had watched Fitz and Jemma over the last two weeks, he thought he had a somewhat better understanding than before. 

“I have observed your father sing to you,” he said, still holding the baby close. “And your mother as well. I myself do not hold that function so I must apologize. I can, however, tell stories as they do. I have many if you wish to hear them.” 

Almost as if answering him, Alya gently patted his face with her first. It was like she was asking him to begin. Enoch titled his head slightly to the left, his eyes roaming over the little face of his best friend's child. Still too young to truly have distinct characteristics from her parents, he was surprised when he could see Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in the face of the baby girl. There was the hint of Fitz in the shape of her eyes and Jemma in the line of her nose. The chronicom had to lift his head slightly to take in these new emotions he was feeling. Once he had processed them, he realized it was the purest happiness he had ever felt. And it was pure because he felt it for someone else. How happy he was for his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
